Jamás
by Sira22
Summary: Sirius no soporta más a su familia y decide marcharse. Porque Sirius es un espíritu libre y jamás acatará los deseos de nadie. [One-shot]


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos. Yo no los creé, así que no me puedo llevar el mérito. Para todo lo demás, la imaginación.**

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Hora del té. Como de costumbre, el salón de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black se encontraba ocupado por los cuatro habitantes de la casa. Era, de común acuerdo, obligatorio reunirse toda la familia a esa hora a tomar el té.

"O no tan común" pensLaba uno de los integrantes de la reunión. Sirius Black, el primogénito de la familia, removía su té con hastía y desgana mientras observaba la estampa que su familia dejaba.

Walburga Black, su madre, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Muy aristocráticamente, bebía su té (sin azúcar) como muy bien le habían enseñado sus padres y como intentaba que lo hicieran sus hijos, aunque uno de ellos ya fuera un caso perdido.

Por otro lado, Orión Black no bebía té. En su caso, leía el periódico "El Profeta" sentado en el otro sillón que había junto a la chimenea. Las imágenes móviles del periódico mostraban escenas bastantes tétricas de lo que había allí fuera.

Por último -Sirius dio un suspiro cansado antes de hacerlo- dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano Regulus. El hijo predilecto. No iba a negar que así fuera. Regulus, con su túnica planchada e impecable, estaba sentado junto a la librería leyendo un libro (probablemente de artes oscuras, pensó Sirius) mientras dejaba enfriar su té. Era la estampa que sus padres esperaban en un hijo.

Sirius, por su parte, bebía su té de pie, pegado a la pared y con ganas de que aquella pantomima acabara. Iba vestido con tu túnica de quidditch de Gryffindor manchada de barro. Había estado volando todo el día con la escoba en el jardín y todo el suelo estaba muy húmedo por aquel entonces. Había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, pero no había querido. Eran esas cosas que disfrutaba hacer porque a su madre no le gustaban nada. Sobre todo ver el rojo y dorado donde debería haber verde y plata. Sin embargo, su madre ya le daba por perdido y no le decía nada.

El salón estaba en silencio. Sirius odiaba ese silencio. Lo odiaba tanto como a esas personas que tenía delante que se hacían llamar sus padres. O tal vez ya no lo hacían. Hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado a ser "el chico". Ni siquiera le llamaban por su nombre si podían evitarlo.

Orión Black pasó la página con un sonido de fastidio. Walburga le dedicó una breve mirada de desagrado que convirtió en una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema, querido? -Sirius no podía imaginar una voz cargada con más falsedad que la de su madre.

-El Profeta ya no es lo que era -comentó el aludido.- "Desaparición de 12 muggles en las cercanías de Londres" ¡Cómo si pudiese interesarnos las noticias de esa gente! Además, ¿que más dará uno menos que uno más? -pasó la página- Como si fueran a hacer algo más importante que molestar.

Sirius se apoyó inquieto en la pared pero no dijo nada. Ya lo había intentado muchas veces y sabía que el resultado había sido el mismo. Se limitaba a morderse la lengua.

Su madre asintió mientras bebía algo de té.

-Ya era hora de que los pusieran en su lugar. La labor de los Mortífagos en este tema es inestimable. Los muggles y sangresucia deberían saber cuál es su sitio en la sociedad. Escoria, eso es lo que son.

Ya volvían a empezar. Volvían a escupir como serpientes esos paradigmas una y otra vez. Sirius pensaba que el fin de esas reuniones diarias era empaparlos a los dos con esas macabras ideas, aunque nunca había demostrar su teoría. Él nunca había creído esas palabras, es más, siempre las había rebatido. Sin embargo, su hermano las creía a pies juntillas. Y eso era lo que más molestaba a Sirius, que corrompieran una mente como la de su hermano.

-Sólo espero que los Mortífagos y su señor obtengan el poder suficiente para conseguirlo -sentenció Wabulga.

-Sí, claro, apoyemos a unos asesinos -comentó Sirius sin ocultar el sarcasmo.

De pronto, la tranquilidad del lugar se hizo añicos como una copa de cristal y todas las miradas se centraron en el Gryffindor de la familia.

-¿Se puede saber qué has dicho? -preguntó Orión, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que estaba allí.

Sirius dejó la taza en la mesa que tenía al lado. No quería tener cosas que poder lanzar a mano para agravar más la situación.

-Eso es lo que hacen, ¿no? -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y volvía a apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. -Matan a la gente que no es de su agrado.

Esa frase cayó como un bloque de hielo. En los últimos meses había habido muchas desapariciones, sobre todo en familias de sangre muggle o mestiza. Se intuía qué podía haberles pasado, pero la gente se limitaba a murmurarlo entre los suyos sin llegar a decirlo de forma clara. Ni mucho menos de la forma en la que ese muchacho de dieciséis años que miraba a sus padres desafiante lo había hecho.

Pasado los instantes de estupor, Walburga Black cogió su varita y amenazó con ella a Sirius.

-Retira lo que has dicho o...

-¿O qué? -le interrumpió el chico. -¿Me lanzarás una maldición? ¿A tu hijo? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? ¡Están matando a la gente y vosotros les apoyáis!

-Son personas que se lo merecen-terció Orión- Son gente peligrosa y...

-¿Peligrosa?-Sirius notaba que su tono de voz se estaba elevando más de lo que quería.-Son familias enteras, niños...

-Bueno Sirius...-Una voz se coló en la discusión. El nombrado dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano. Él era el único que aún le llamaba por su nombre.-Los sangre sucia son peligrosos. El poder mágico no es natural en ellos y... Bueno, ¿cómo podemos saber que pueden controlarlo?

Eso le dolió. ¿Hasta su hermano pequeño había caído en las redes del Señor Oscuro? Vale, por lo que veía estaba solo en eso. Como siempre. Le daba igual.

-No puedo creer que digas esas sandeces.

-Más te vale cuidar esa lengua, muchacho -le cortó Orión-Recuerda que aún vives bajo nuestro techo.

-Muy a mi pesar- murmuró Sirius y volvió a alzar la voz.- Los Mortífagos no han hecho otra cosa que engañaros. ¿Es que no lo veis? Los sangresucia no son personas malvadas, ni buscan quitarnos el poder. Conozco a mucha gente que...

-¡Exacto!-volvió a interrumpirle su madre.-Ese es el problema. Conoces a muchos indeseables. Sangresucia, traidores a la sangre.

Oír llamar así a la gente que él consideraba sus amigos, a aquellos a los que apreciaba más que a su propia familia, le enervó. Ya le daba igual mantener las formas.

-¡Son mi amigos!-gritó.

-¡No toleraré que un hijo mío se mezcle con toda esa chusma!-gritó a su vez Walburga.-Tu padre y yo hemos sido muy benevolentes contigo, señorito. Pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Eres un Black y te comportarás como tal. Te... Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verles. No volverás a tener contacto con ellos. Se acabó. A partir de ahora volverás a ser lo que se espera del primogénito de una familia de sangre limpia y cuando termines el colegio ingresarás en las filas de los Mortífagos como se espera de ti,

Mientras Sirius escuchaba aquellas palabras notaba que un sentimiento hacía tiempo reprimido volvía a renacer en él y tomó una firme decisión que, sabía, le cambiaría para el resto de su vida.

-¡JAMÁS! -estalló-Jamás me uniré a ese grupo de asesinos. Jamás me atendré a tus normas. Jamás seré un Black.

Dicho esto salió del salón en tromba dejando a sus tres familiares aturdidos atrás. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos en dirección a su habitación. Se iba. Se marchaba. Muchas veces lo había pensado pero esa era la de verdad. Ya no lo soportaba más. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en marcharse de ahí cuanto antes mejor.

Cogió su baúl y empezó a meter cosas: El uniforme de Hogwarts, los libros que le habían regalado y los obligatorios del colegio, su escoba, el caldero y la ropa muggle que nadie de su familia conocía su existencia. Cuando lo hubo llenado tan rápidamente que no se hubo dado ni cuenta, lo cerró e intentó moverlo. Sin embargo, era muy pesado. Apenas si podía arrastrarlo. Le costaría la vida misma salir con él sin que su madre se lo impidiera. No, no podría huir con el baúl.

Sacó la mochila del colegio. Allí metió varias prendas de ropa muggle, un uniforme del colegio y un par de túnicas de abrigo. Metió sus posesiones más preciadas: los libros de quiddtich, el espejo para hablar con James y su navaja multiusos. En ese momento agradeció el hechizo ampliador que le había hecho Remus el año pasado ya que le permitió también meter los libros del colegio y muda de cambio.

Miró a su alrededor. Esa habitación había sido suya desde hacía 16 años. Había sido su refugio, su santuario. Por todas partes había colgado imágenes, estandartes y recuerdos. Todo lo que le había diferenciado de aquella familia. Y todo por lo cual iba a separarse de ella.

Su mirada se posó en ese instante en la foto que había colgado hacía un año en la pared. En ella estaban los cuatro. Todos sonreían. Se la había hecho al finalizar el curso con la excusa de estrenar la nueva cámara que le habían regalado a James por haber conseguido llegar a examinarse de los T.I.M.O.

Sirius se acercó a ella e intentó cogerla para llevársela. Sin embargo, no pudo separarla de la pared. El hechizo que le echara para que sus padres no pudieran quitarlo era aún fuerte. Por algo había sacado un Extraordinario en Encantamientos. Era muy bueno haciendo eso.

Bueno, ya harían más fotos. Tampoco era muy importante llevarse una foto. La prioridad era desaparecer de allí antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones y le retuvieran. ¿Serían capaces de hacerle la maldición Imperius? Sirius estaba seguro de que serían capaces de hacerlo.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y volvió a mirar su habitación. Las personas de las fotos sonreían, como si supieran que no volverían a verle. Y eso es lo que él mismo esperaba. Le dolía separarse de todo aquello pero estaba decidido a impedir que nadie controlase su vida.

Cogió su escoba y salió de su habitación. Regulus estaba en el pasillo. Le mirada con los brazos cruzados en una pose que, intuía, pretendía ser intimidante.

-Entonces, es definitivo ¿no? –preguntó-Te vas.

-Vete a la mierda Reg –le contestó Sirius cerrando la puerta de su habitación y encaminándose a las escaleras. Su hermano le siguió.

-No lo hagas. Mamá no lo decía en serio. Ya sabes cómo es con esas cosas.

"Genial" pensó Sirius. Sólo le faltaba que su hermano viniera a dar la tabarra sobre su madre.

-Lo siento, pero la conozco. Nunca había dicho algo tan en serio y lo sabes.

Regulus le cogió del hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Así que esto es el final, ¿no? Abandonas… ¿Me dejas solo?

Incapaz de soportar la mirada de su hermano, Sirius se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No quería contestarle. Sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde haciendo eso pero no iba a aguantar ni una humillación más.

En el pasillo de salida estaba su madre, en la puerta de la cocina. En cuanto le vio perfeccionó la mueca de desagrado que tenía en la boca.

-Pensé que ya te habrías cambiado para la cena.

Sirius se miró. Todavía llevaba la túnica de quidditch. Había estado tan ocupado metiendo las cosas que tendría que llevarse que se le había olvidado quitarse la túnica sucia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo, decidió que no era necesario preocuparse por ello.

Se situó delante de su madre. Ambos eran de la misma altura, cosa que agradeció porque no tenía que levantar la mirada para verla. Se recolocó la mochila sobre el hombro.

-Me largo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes y Sirius acabó apartándola. Anduvo hacia la puerta y cuando apoyó la mano en el manillar para abrirla, su madre habló por fin.

-Como se te ocurra salir por esa puerta, no vuelvas. ¿Me has oído? Dejarás de pertenecer a esta familia.

Sirius esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y dijo sin girarse:

-Te equivocas Walburga –en ese momento le parecía absurdo usar el término "madre".- Yo nunca he pertenecido a esta familia.

-¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK REGRESA AHORA MISMO!

Pero él no le hizo caso mientras salía de la casa. Él ya no era ese chico al que la señora Black llamaba. No. Él era Sirius Canutos a secas y no pensaba reaccionar ante otro nombre.

En la calle llovía cuando se alejó de la casa y dejó de verla. Ya había anochecido y las calles estaban vacías salvo por algún transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. A pesar de eso, Sirius se lamentó de no haberse cambiado antes de irse porque esas pocas personas le dedicaban miradas extrañadas a causa de la túnica y la escoba.

También estaba el hecho de que no sabía dónde ir. Y cómo hacerlo. Si bien tenía la escoba, aún no sabía practicar los hechizos desvanecedores lo suficientemente bien como para hacerse invisible. Hubiera sido muy raro que un chico remontara el vuelo en una escoba así de pronto. Convertirse en animago estaba descartado ya que en su forma perruna le sería imposible llevar la escoba y la mochila y no pensaba dejarla atrás.

A todo eso, ¿a dónde iría? No tenía familia donde refugiarse, la estaba dejando atrás. ¿El centro de Londres? Podría ir al Callejón Diagón y hospedarse en el Caldero Chorreante; pero no tenía dinero suficiente para quedarse ahí indefinidamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, pero que a lo mejor funcionaba. La otra opción era quedarse en la calle.

Miró disimuladamente a los lados, levantó la varita que acababa de sacar del bolsillo. En cuanto hizo eso, un autobús de dos pisos algo quejumbroso se paró delante de él. Sirius sabía que existía, pero como nunca lo había usado pensaba que no funcionaría.

A pesar de todo, ahí estaba, delante de él con las puertas abiertas. Sirius subió al autobús y un joven pelirrojo algo mayor que él le saludó:

-¡Bienvenido a Autobús Noctámbulo! ¿A dónde desea ir?

James Potter se despertó sobresaltado cuando una patilla de las gafas se le clavó en un ojo. Se incorporó en la cama de un golpe frotándose el ojo dolorido. Debía de haberse quedado dormido mientras leía "Transformaciones avanzadas para el mago inquieto". Es más, tenía el libro encima de él, lo que confirmo su teoría.

Se colocó bien las gafas y parpadeó. Bueno, no iba a quedarse más ciego y eso era un alivio. Bostezando, dejó el libro en la mesilla y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando oyó los golpes. Estaban llamando a la puerta de abajo. Mejor dicho, estaban aporreándola. Miró el reloj. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche. ¿Quién estaría llamando a esas horas como si le fuera la vida en ello? Se levantó de la cama con un bostezo y se calzó las zapatillas. Bajó las escaleras mientras los golpes seguían sonando.

-¡Ya va! –gritó y volvió a bostezar.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y la imagen con la que se encontró terminó por despejarle. Sirius estaba al otro lado con el brazo levantado como si fuera a llamar otra vez. Estaba empapado, con la túnica llena de barro y pelo pegado a la cara. Parecía como si acabara de salir de un partido de quidditch muy conflictivo. Es más, llevaba su escoba en la mano.

Sirius bajó la mano y le miró avergonzado.

-Yo…-Empezó a decir- No sabía dónde ir.

James nunca le había visto tan afligido. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Sirius entendió el gesto y entró, quedándose en el rellano. James cerró la puerta y le miró. Su amigo estaba tan empapado que ya había formado un charco a sus pies.

-Ven-le dijo y le obligó a ir al cuarto de baño donde le dio una toalla para que se secara.

Sirius parecía en estado de shock. No había abierto la boca en todo el rato y se limitó a coger la toalla y empezar a secarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó James cuando ya no pudo contenerse. -¿No se suponía que estabas…?

-Lo he hecho-le cortó el otro chico. –Me he ido.

James no entendía a qué se refería, aunque más o menos lo intuía. Aun así se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué has hecho, Canuto?

-¡Me he escapado de casa! –le gritó el aludido apartando la toalla de la cara. El chico, si bien no estaba llorando, tenía la voz quebrada y los ojos humedecidos. Se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. –Al fin lo he hecho -bajó el tono- Les he mandado a paseo y me he ido. –Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.-No lo soportaba más.

Se hizo el silencio. James no sabía que hacer y esperó mientras veía a su hermano derrumbado en el suelo de su baño. Era sobrecogedor para él ver a imagen de quien siempre había sido el apoyo de todos afligido de esa manera.

-T-Tengo miedo Cornamenta. –la frase le llegó mu bajo. El aludido tuvo que sentarse a su lado para oírlo.-Y-Yo… No tengo a nadie –Sirius estaba sollozando cuando le miró.-No tengo a nadie.

James sabía que esa confesión le había costado mucho a su amigo decirla. Era bien sabido que Sirius Black no le temía a nada y que nada podía vencerle a él. Sin embargo, en realidad sí que había algo contra lo que nunca podría combatir por sí mismo. La soledad. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se obligó a sonreír, como tantas veces había hecho Sirius por él.

-Yo estoy aquí contigo. Mis padres te quieren como a un hijo más y lo sabes. Puedes quedarte con nosotros. Nunca te dejaré solo. Eso tenlo por seguro.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Hacía tiempo que quería escribirlo y aquí está. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
